Lasarra
|fgcolor= |image=Lessara SC2 DevGame1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2= |imgsize2= |imgdesc2= |birth= |death=Early 2505, Daelaam Ark |race=Protoss |gender=Female |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes=Blue Green (while housing parasite) |faction= Daelaam : Khalai Caste |job=Scientist |family= |voice=Courtenay TaylorBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2013. |concept= |concattop= }} Lasarra was a female protoss scientist. She was a relatively fearless individual, unafraid of speaking her mind.2012-02-18, Heart of the Swarm Protoss Screenshot: Fake? StarCraft Armory, accessed on 2012-05-12 Biography Lasarra was stationed on Kaldir when it was attacked by zerg led by Sarah Kerrigan. The protoss were defeated; Lasarra was captured during the attack on Kaldir at the request of Abathur, who wanted to experiment on her even though it was known that the protoss could not be infested. Kerrigan agreed to spare Lasarra's life until she found a use for her.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after: Harvest of Screams (in English). 2013-03-12. During her time onboard Kerrigan's leviathan, Lasarra interacted with Kerrigan a number of times. Kerrigan tried to justify her actions on Kaldir, saying that if the protoss could contact Shakuras, Kerrigan would not have been able to survive. However, Lasarra is unconvinced, saying that self-preservation is no justification for killing so many innocents. Eventually, Kerrigan admitted she could not and would not justify her actions, stating that both the zerg and protoss were killers.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Lasarra (in English). 2013-03-12. Eventually, as one of the protoss ships was able to break through the zerg blockade, Lasarra was implanted with a special larva and allowed to warp in to that ship. The larva devoured her and then other lifeforms being stored on the ship, evading detection. It eventually transformed into a broodmother, Niadra, which bred a new brood that infested the ship, killing every protoss on board.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Enemy Within (in English). 2013-03-12. Kerrigan later showed some regret over Lasarra's death, as she told Izsha that she did not enjoy having to kill her.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Izsha (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after: Enemy Within (in English). 2013-03-12. Development Lasarra appeared in press kit data for BlizzCon 2011. However, she is only labeled as a "protoss NPC."Blizzard Entertainment. 2011-10-21. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm BlizzCon 2011 Press Kit. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-06-01. According to second-hand sources at the event, Lassara's story played out differently here—during her time onboard Kerrigan's leviathan, Lassara interacted with Kerrigan a number of times. Lassara was originally antagonistic towards her captor, remembering the carnage Kerrigan had inflicted as the Queen of Blades—assertions that distraughted her now de-infested captor. Over time however, Lassara's hostility began to wane, and she began to talk about her research and colony she had on Kaldir. She even expressed slight gratitude to Kerrigan for sparing the lives she did on Kaldir.2012-02-18, Heart of the Swarm Protoss Screenshot: Fake? StarCraft Armory, accessed on 2012-05-12 Trivia Lasarra's unit model is reused in " " to represent Selendis.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Mission: . (in English). November 10, 2015 References es:Lasarra Category:Protoss characters in StarCraft II Category:Protoss Khalai characters Category:Protoss scientists